


Residual Resentment

by flickawhip



Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mia knows Niska resents Laura...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residual Resentment

Mia knows Niska resents Laura... she knows that Niska has a good reason to resent her and yet... she doesn't want her to. Niska looks at her like she's the most precious thing she has ever had and Mia knows why... They had been together once, Niska had always been the stronger, the more determined and the more... involved. Mia has always needed to be able to take care of herself alone, Niska has not... her life had fallen apart when the family fell apart. Niska had been mistreated, a factor that lead to some of Niska's resentment, and Mia hated seeing her hurt. So when Niska came to her, seeking comfort, she gave it.


End file.
